


Wake-up Call

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Night Stands, but assume they'll wind up as more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: For once, Sansa Stark has done something that wasn’t what was expected of her. She dove in headfirst rather than planning it out and weighing the pros and cons. She actively went after a man she found desirable, not submitting to one who’d been chasing her for a change, though Jon had definitely been interested. She’d just wanted a man who wanted her too with no strings attached.But those strings are more the norm for her and she’s not sure what to do now. Maybe he’s not either. He’s all shy glances and testing smiles this morning.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501898
Comments: 38
Kudos: 135





	Wake-up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semperlitluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperlitluv/gifts).



> For Semperlitluv’s dialogue prompt "Good morning! This is your 7am wake-up call."

_**BRING-BRRRRING! BRING-BRRRRING! BRING-BRRRRING!** _

Sansa whimpers, burrowing into the covers as her sleep-fogged brain tries to make sense of this horrible, yet vaguely familiar sound.

“Shit,” a gravelly male voice mutters beside her and suddenly a body is leaning across hers.

The fog is rapidly dispersing.

_Jon…Jon Targaryen from Corporate. The conference and..._

Her eyes fly open. There’s something a bit like panic fluttering in her chest now. What did they do?! Well, she knows what they did. She won’t be forgetting that. But what was she thinking?!

He lifts the receiver of the hotel phone before that awful ring sounds again. “‘Lo?”

“Good morning! This is your 7 am wake-up call,” she hears a chipper, wide-awake voice say on the other end.

“Yeah, thanks.” He sets the handset back in its place before gingerly moving off of her. “Sorry,” he says giving her a sheepish look.

It’s sweet really and reminds her of those teasing, tasting first kisses they’d shared in the corridor while waiting for the elevator after he’d managed to ask her if she’d want to leave the hotel bar with him.

“My phone died one time overnight when I was traveling and I missed an important meeting so I always ask for a wake-up call.”

His voice sounds sexy this early, all gruff and raw. It reminds her of one of his hands plunging into her copper tresses, wrapping it up and tugging, just this side of rough, as she’d moaned into his kiss while his other hand had been desperately rucking up her dress no sooner than he’d thrown the latch on the door.

“Right.” Her voice is a croak and she wishes for water.

“You want some water?”

It’s like he read her mind.

She nods and he scoots off the other side of the bed. He hesitates for a second before deciding to stand as he is, buck naked and pretty fucking glorious really.

Her eyes enjoy the view as her lips twitch into a grin touched with more than a smidge of smug joy. For once, Sansa Stark has done something that wasn’t what was expected of her. She dove in headfirst rather than planning it out and weighing the pros and cons. She actively went after a man she found desirable, not submitting to one who’d been chasing her for a change, though Jon had definitely been interested. He’d certainly not put up a fight last night. Not that she’d wanted one. She’d just wanted a man who wanted her too with no strings attached.

But those strings are more the norm for her and she’s not sure what to do now. Maybe he’s not either. He’s all shy glances and testing smiles this morning. He’s jerked on his boxers before he passes her the glass of water.

“Did you want me to fetch some ice for that?”

“No, it’s fine like this.”

He looks over his shoulder at the little coffeemaker on the counter above the mini-fridge. “I could brew you a cup of coffee…or tea if you prefer.”

She’s guzzling down the glass and shakes her head. “No, this is all I want right now.”

“So…” He’s biting at his lip and she catches his eyes darting down to the covers that are covering her a time or two. “That was my wake-up call.”

“It was,” she nods.

“I don’t really want to go anywhere,” he admits with a very tempting grin.

His words cause another flutter in her chest, this one less panicky and more…something. “Me, either. But I guess you need to get ready and I do, too.”

“Yeah, we’ve got that financial growth and development meeting with…”

“The one your father’s hosting.”

He groans and rubs his eyes. It’s kind of boyish in a way. It’s kind of adorable. “Yeah, him.”

He’s not fan of the CEO who is also his father. She’d heard that rumor even in her little satellite office on the other side of the city. This four-day conference which she’d been so thrilled to attend initially has opened her eyes as to why Jon might feel that way. She’s no longer a fan of the big boss either.

“Did you want to shower?” he asks next, nodding towards the bathroom.

“No. Well, I do but all my stuff is in my room.”

Her room which is two floors below this one. She grimaces. It’s 7am and there’ll be people stirring. People from the conference maybe. People who are just other guests at the hotel. Her little black dress and heels aren’t exactly subtle.

All her earlier smug joy has dried up at the thought of being spotted, of whispers following her for the rest of the week about Sansa Stark chasing after the CEO’s son, whispers that will follow her back to work the following Monday and maybe always.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

He sits down on the edge of the bed, his mischievous roaming eyes from earlier replaced by sincere concern. “What do you need?”

She realizes he’s been watching her. “I just need a dose of courage, I guess,” she answers, putting on a brave smile.

He nods. “Want me to walk you to your room?”

“No, I’m a big girl but…” She snickers. “Sorry. I’ve never done this before.”

“I’m no expert at it, not at all,” he shrugs. “After you’ve showered, would you want to have breakfast with me? They’ll be serving it downstairs and…I’d really like to have breakfast with you, Sansa.”

What does she say? And what will people think?

She realizes she doesn’t care. She likes him and he likes her and it’s just breakfast. She can worry about this thing and their day and the world beyond that later.

“Yeah, I’d like that, Jon.”


End file.
